The Switcheroo
by graffiti-sheep
Summary: She was a comic nerd who only had one friend and one thing worth protecting. Her mom disowned her but still kept her for a punching bag. Why wouldn't she wish to be someone else?
1. Chapter 1

I sighed. This sucked. I just finished another comic. I got it 10 hours ago. This sucks. I'm kind of a comic nerd. And an anime/manga geek. And a science nerd. And- well, let's just say that I'm a lot of different kinds of nerds. I turned to my digital clock that read 3 am. On a school night. Oh well. At least I know Noah is going to be up. He almost never sleeps and when he does, it's only for about an hour or 2.

I open up my computer and log onto Skype. I video call him and he immediately picks up. I smile. "What's up, Noah?"

"Nothing really. Just playing Minecraft and Call of Duty at the same time." Noah is a major gamer and nerd just like me. He has dark brown hair, slightly long, that almost covers his left eye and light blue eyes.

"Hey, what was the comic this time?" He smirked, not taking his eyes off the computer. I sighed. "I hated and loved it at the same time. It was such a cliff hanger!" I growled. He just laughed at me.

"That is so like you to be annoyed by that." He rolled his eyes. I smirked back. "What about your game console heats up to much and shuts down for half an hour?" He pouts. "Shut up." I snicker.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!" I flinched. This time, Noah looked at me. "Is she still beating you?" He whispered. I revealed the huge purple bruise on my neck in the shape of a hand. His eyes softened. "Why can't you tell anyone?"

I smiled softly.

"She threatened to kill Belle." Belle was my little sister. She is 5 years old with curly light brown hair slightly past her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes. She loves orange and is the most innocent little girl in the universe. "Po, you can't hide this forever." I smiled weakly. "You know I hate that nickname."

"It's better than Poison. Who names their kid Poison anyway?" He turned back to his xbox. "When they drink poison and survive." I smirked. His eyes widened and turned back to me. "Seriously?" Noah gaped at me.

"Maria says and, I quote, 'I'm a cursed child from the devil who doesn't deserve to live." He rolled his eyes. "The only truth in that is that she's a devil. I mean, you are her child right?"

"I wish she wasn't. She doesn't either." I looked at my comic filled room. My sheets were Marvel, my pillow was the Batman logo, the walls were covered with posters of villains and heroes, and the comic books scattered everywhere. "I wish I was a character in the comic books." Noah gave me a sideways glance.

"You always saw that but you never say who you would be. Which character would you be? I mean, if you were a new character, you would change everything." I thought about it. "Boy or girl?"

"Boy." He smirked. "I guess I would be Kid Flash. He's around my age and is cool, funny, and smart. He's also pretty stubborn that magic doesn't exist. That's the only flaw, but hey, everyone's got flaws right?" I smiled. Noah nodded. "Wise choice."

"Then that changes my wish. I wish I was Kid Flash!" I announced to Noah. "Look bitch." I froze and turned my computer as dark as I could so she couldn't see Noah. Noah knew that he needed to be quiet. I turned around to see Maria standing behind me. "I told you to be quiet but do you listen? No. You know what that means." She slapped me. I whimpered. She pulled me out of my chair and dropped me on the floor.

She kicked my stomach and my ribs. I groaned and coughed up blood. Only one thing on my mind. My wish to be Kid Flash.

She punched and kicked and slapped me.

Then it stopped.

I opened my eyes and saw Robin staring at me through his mask. "Wally, are you ok?" I groaned. Great. I passed out and now dreaming. "Where... am... I?" I whispered. Then I passed out. again.


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned and opened my eyes. A bright white light flooded my vision.

"Wally. Wally, are you ok?" That same voice. Isn't that Robin's voice? My eyes adjusted and I actually saw Robin. "What the hell." I murmured.

"Who the hell are you calling Wally?" I snapped weakly at him. His eyes widened.

I narrowed my eyes, then relaxed. "I'm delusional. I'm seeing cartoon characters that are calling me Wally." I groaned and rubbed my head. Then my eyes widened. "Why does my voice sound weird? I sound like a dude. Where's Noah? Noah!" I shot up and looked around.

"This is Robin to Batman. I think Wally hit his head a little too hard. He's using big words." I glared at the Robin look-a-like. "Who is Wally?!" I shouted at him. "Dude, have you not seen yourself lately. Wait. What is your name?"

I gave him a weird look. "Poison. And since you look like Robin, I'm guessing your supposed to be Richard Grayson?" His eyes, mask, whatever, widened. "What do you look like?"

"I have long straight hair that reaches my ass. It's a dark brown on top and gets lighter going down. I have very dark purple eyes that sometimes look black. Do you not see me or what?" His eyes widened. "You are not Wally."

I rolled my eyes. A lot of stuff with the eyes now, huh? "No, really? Now where am I?" Robin just sighed. Suddenly, my laptop and backpack appeared. I smiled.

I snatched up my laptop and logged into Skype. Robin wannabe looked over my shoulder but I didn't really care. I called Noah again. When he picked up, he just stared at me. "What?"

"Who are you and what are you doing with Po's laptop?" He demanded. I gave him a look. "Stop calling me Po! And what do you mean what have done with her? I'm her! Really." I huffed.

Noah stared at me. "Po?" He whispered. I gave him an annoyed look. "Yes, now stop calling me Po! I don't care how bad my name is, call me Poison! Jeezum, you're annoying."

He raised an eyebrow. "Have you not looked in a mirror lately?" I shook my head. "No. Why does everyone tell me to?" He sighed. "Just do it." I smirked at him. "When did you become a Nike commercial." He just rolled his eyes. I stood up and looked around. I saw a bathroom and went in. The thing I saw in the mirror made me scream. But it wasn't the usual girl scream. It was a guy scream.

I was Kid Flash. I was Wally West. I stormed over to Robin. "What the hell did you do to me? This is supposed to be a cartoon! a comic!" Batman entered. I stomped over to him. "You're a genius, what the hell happened to me?!" I yelled at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Wally, what are you talking about?" I growled at him. "I don't care how bad-ass you are, what the hell is going on?!" I yelled at him. "I'm not Wally, I'm not Kid Flash, I'm the kid who gets abused by her mom!" I yelled at him. Batman looked at Robin.

"Explain." He narrowed his eyes at his protege. "Wally claims to be a girl and that this is just a cartoon." I stomped over to Grayson. "What has happened so far?"

"We just battled the Injustice League." My eyes narrowed. "Keep an eye on Red Tornado." I'm not giving any spoilers. "Isn't that when-"

"Noah, shut up! Now, what happened." I asked my computer. "You're mom walked in and started beating when you just disappeared. Maria was pretty pissed." I pressed the side of my neck. I winced. My bruises were starting to appear.

"Where did you get that bruise?" Robin asked me, obviously surprised. I looked at him. "A woman who made a mistake and had me." His eyes widened.

"Your mother?" Batman asked in his usual poker face. I nodded. "That woman doesn't deserve Po!" I looked at Noah in shock. "Don't deny it. You are way better than her." I scowled but stayed quiet.

I suddenly started to cough. I did what any person would do. I covered my mouth with my hand. I looked at palm. It had a little more than a few specks of blood. "My injuries are starting.. to.. show... up." I managed to get out. Then I passed out. This starting to get annoying.


End file.
